csifandomcom-20200225-history
Habeas Corpse
Habeas Corpse is the nineteenth episode and season ten finale of . It is also the show's series finale. Synopsis Ryan becomes a suspect when one of the team's enemies, ASA Josh Avery is murdered. When the investigation becomes deadly, Samantha Owens ends up having to be rescued but all is not what it appears to be. Plot Ryan regains consciousness with a bloody nose, and he looks over to see that ASA Josh Avery is dead on the floor beside him. He came here to talk to Josh about using his girlfriend Sam to tamper with evidence in an investigation, but they got into a fight. Ryan was knocked out, and he doesn’t know who killed Josh. Unfortunately, he can’t prove his innocence, so the team must treat him as a suspect. When Calleigh maps out the trajectory of the blood drops in the room, she discovers a line of cast-off from the murder weapon, which is a broken wine bottle. There’s a void in the line, which matches a set of droplets on the back of Ryan’s jacket. He was lying on the floor, unconscious, when Josh was murdered. He has been exonerated, so he puts on some gloves and gets to work on the case. Walter and Ryan discover a bug in the phone, and they suspect that Darren Vogel is responsible. However, Dave discovers something troubling: the bug belongs to the MDPD. Sam planted it the day before in an attempt to catch her lying boyfriend in the act of conspiring with Vogel. She did get a recording, but the team can’t use it as evidence because it was obtained using an illegal wire tap. Horatio takes Sam off the case, and she cleans out her locker in anger. Ryan asks for any information she can give him about Josh, and she reveals that he owns a boat. They dated for two years, but he never took Sam out on it. She wondered if that was where he kept his secrets. Tripp and Natalia head out to the boat, but someone on board opens fire, killing the man who was leading the way. The two cops rush for cover, and Natalia is able to take out the shooter. When they head onto the boat, they discover a large quantity of meth. Ryan and Eric test the drugs, determining that they belonged to Eddie Coster, who was arrested two years ago. He was not convicted thanks to his attorney, Darren Vogel, but his drugs were seized. Ryan heads into the evidence vault with Walter to check the drugs, but the quantity is all accounted for—until Ryan realizes the drugs were switched with bags of flour. They assume that Josh Avery is responsible, but it’s Sam’s name on the record as the person who logged the evidence when she worked the night shift two years ago. Ryan tries to call Sam, but she doesn’t answer her phone. She’s been taken hostage by Eddie, who is forcing her to drive at knife-point while Vogel sits in the backseat. Eddie is angry, claiming that they all tried to make a profit from his hard work, and Vogel is unable to reason with him. The police are trying to follow the car, but Sam runs off a bridge and crashes to the ground below. They take her to the hospital with a broken ankle, and Ryan takes her shoes. He finds a piece of broken glass in the tread, which matches the glass from the crime scene. She’s the one who killed Josh. Ryan has gone out of his way to protect Sam, but in the end, he has to confront her about killing Josh. He comes to see her in the hospital, sitting beside the bed and waiting for a moment before he broaches the subject. She finally tells the whole story, explaining that she came over and demanded to know what happened when she saw Ryan on the floor. Josh got physical with her, so she hit him with the wine bottle in self-defense. When she realized he was dead, she panicked and ran away. Ryan is devastated that she kept the truth from him, and that she left him in the apartment. He has done nothing but defend her, but she didn’t trust him enough to tell him what happened. Sam apologizes for letting Ryan down, and Ryan says that he’s sorry too. Ryan meets up with Walter, Tripp and Dr Tom Loman, sharing a drink off the clock. Ryan is lamenting that he will be alone forever, and the others try to comfort him. Walter points out that it might be best to date someone he doesn’t work with, and Tom suggests that he give online dating a try. After Eric and Natalia show up, Eric takes a serious tone for a minute, reminding Ryan that he will never be alone because the team is his family. They all love him, and that point is emphasized when team dad Horatio arrives to share a drink—as long as Ryan is buying. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Taylor Cole as Samantha Owens * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Ty Panitz as Austin North * Malcolm McDowell as Darren Vogel * Ryan McPartlin as ASA Josh Avery * Jamie Harris as Eddie Coster * Michael Patrick McGill as Pete Evans * John Hundrieser as Desk Officer * Judith Scott as Ellen Phillips * Barry Livingston as Adoption Supervisor Trivia * was the first CSI series to be cancelled. *Due to the show being cancelled after season ten, this is officially the last-ever episode of , See Also